Marvel-themed areas at Disney parks
| replacement1 = | park2 = Hong Kong Disneyland | coordinates2 = | status2 = Under Construction | opened2 = | closed2 = | replaced2 = | replacement2 = | park3 = Walt Disney Studios Park | coordinates3 = | status3 = Under Construction | opened3 = | closed3 = | replaced3 = | replacement3 = }} The Walt Disney Company plans to add Marvel Comics–themed areas to several of its theme parks: Disney California Adventure in summer 2020, Hong Kong Disneyland in 2023, and Walt Disney Studios Park in 2020. The Marvel-themed areas or "land" will be developted simultaneously at the three parks and inspired by the Marvel Cinematic Universe. They will be developed by Walt Disney Imagineering, in collaboration with Marvel Studios and Marvel Themed Entertainment. These three parks all hosted a Marvel-themed seasonal event in the past, which confirmed the demand for the integration of the superheroes in the parks. Based on three different continents, the Marvel-themed areas will be defined as the "Super Hero campus" of their specific region, that will form guests to become heroes. Each area will feature mostly different sets of attractions and entertainment, while being strongly interconnected with each other by sharing a common narrative. Disney California Adventure The version at Disney California Adventure will be taking up the space previously occupied by A Bug's Land and will be anchored by the nearby ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' – Mission: Breakout! attraction. The land closed on September 5, 2018 to make way for the new area. At the 2017 D23 Expo, Disney announced the Guardians of the Galaxy will be joined by Spider-Man and the Avengers as part of the new immersive Superhero area at the park. Disney has said phase one of this superhero themed area will open in summer 2020. Due to a 1994 contract with Universal Parks & Resorts, Disney cannot use the "Marvel" name in the area name or attractions. Thus an official name for the area has yet to be announced. The new Spider-Man themed ride will use the former It's Tough to be a Bug! attraction. Current Attractions and Entertainment (as part of Hollywood Land) * ''Guardians of the Galaxy'' – Mission Breakout! * Guardians of the Galaxy – Awesome Dance Off! * Heroic Encounters Current Retail (as part of Hollywood Land) * The Collector's Warehouse Future Attractions and Entertainment * Spider-Man attraction * Doctor Strange: Journey into the Mystic Arts * Avengers attraction Hong Kong Disneyland The version at Hong Kong Disneyland was announced in 2016, as part of the park's expansion plan. It will take over part of Tomorrowland and will be themed as the Stark Expo based in Hong Kong, where guests are asked to join the Super Heroes in their battles. This version entered phase 2 in 2019, which includes ''Ant-Man and The Wasp'': Nano Battle! in the Science and Technology Pavilion of Stark Expo, along with a new retail facility and themed food. This new attraction joined the Iron Man Experience, which opened in 2017 and took up the area where the former Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters attraction used to be. On top of this, there will be new attractions and other forms of entertainment added to the land up until the year 2023, when a brand new Avengers themed ride will open, taking over the area previously occupied by Autopia. Current Attractions and Entertainment (as part of Tomorrowland) * ''Ant-Man and The Wasp'': Nano Battle! * Iron Man Experience * Iron Man Tech Showcase Current Retail (as part of Tomorrowland) * Expo Shop * Pavillion Gifts Future Attractions and Entertainment * Avengers attraction * Heroic Encounters Future Restaurant * Stark Expo themed Restaurant Walt Disney Studios Park The version at Walt Disney Studios Park will be taking over the Backlot area of the park, repurposing it with the Marvel theme. It will include a re-theme of Rock 'n' Roller Coaster Starring Aerosmith. On December 10, 2018, it was announced that Walt Disney Studios Park would feature a Marvel area similar to the one coming to Disney California Adventure, receiving the same Spider-Man ride (taking over the Armageddon spot, closed on April 1, 2019) and Doctor Strange interactive show. Current Entertainment (as part of Backlot) * Heroic Encounter: Spider-Man Future Attractions and Entertainment * Iron Man roller coaster * Spider-Man attraction *"Mission Control" Meet and Greet Facility Future Restaurant * Ant-Man themed Buffet Restaurant *Quick-service restaurant with unknown theme Future Retail * Shop at the exit of the Spider-Man attraction * Shop at the exit of the Iron Man roller coaster Epcot There is only one confirmed roller coaster themed around Marvel at Epcot: the Guardians of the Galaxy themed roller coaster that replaced Ellen's Energy Adventure. This attraction will open in 2021 during the 50th anniversary of Walt Disney World. See also * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man * The Incredible Hulk Coaster *Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge References }} * Category:Under construction amusement attractions Category:Themed areas in Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disney California Adventure Category:Hong Kong Disneyland Category:Walt Disney Studios Park Category:Walt Disney World Category:Amusement rides planned to open in 2020 Category:Marvel Comics in amusement parks